Una aventura bien loca
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: Durante uno de sus viajes. Sonic y su grupo terminan en una extraña, misteriosa y caotica isla llena de criaturas que no habian visto antes, ¿qué les esperara alli?
1. La fiesta empieza en el viaje

Sonic the Hedgehog

Una aventura bien loca

Cap. 1

La fiesta empieza en el viaje

No muy lejos de Apotos, 03:45 P.M

Un biplano de color azul, seguido de otro de color rojo volaban a gran velocidad sobre el inmenso océano con una dirección en especial.

En uno de los extremos del ala superior del biplano azul estaba parado un erizo del mismo color del avión que tenia ojos verdes, llevaba unos guantes blancos, y unas zapatillas con una franja blanca y una hebilla dorada cada una. Miraba hacia el cielo tranquilamente con una relajada sonrisa en el rostro.

El erizo, conocido simplemente como Sonic se sentía bastante impaciente por llegar al lugar al que se dirigían el y su grupo, a cuyos integrantes volteo a ver.

En el asiento del piloto estaba un joven zorro de ojos celestes con dos colas, que llevaba unos guantes blancos, y unos zapatos rojos y grises. Se notaba bastante que el zorrito, que responde al nombre de Tails, estaba bastante nervioso, pero no por el lugar al que iban, sino por los tripulantes del biplano rojo, a los que echaba una mirada rápida de vez en cuando para evitar que destrozaran a su viejo avión rojo, el Tornado I.

Mientras, en el otro extremo del ala superior del biplano azul estaba parado Knuckles, un equidna rojo de ojos violetas que tenia un símbolo con forma de media luna en el pecho, llevaba unos guantes blancos sin dedos y que tenían un par de pequeñas púas cada uno, también usaba unos zapatos rojos con una franja amarilla cada uno. Knuckles estaba mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión relajada y los brazos cruzados, aparentando desinterés en lo que hacían sus compañeros de viaje.

Sonic sonrió serenamente, y tanto Tails como Knuckles, que se habían percatado de eso, le contestaron con el mismo gesto.

Luego, tanto Sonic como Knuckles miraron hacia donde estaba el Tornado I, el cual se movía con cierta torpeza, debido a que su piloto no era muy bueno manejando vehículos.

El piloto del Tornado I era un erizo verde con ojos amarillos, que llevaba unas botas naranjas con correas de color café claro y suelas verdes, tenia unos guantes negros, su pecho era igual al de Sonic, en la espalda tenia unos cañones (idénticos a los de un Machinedramon, busquen una imagen de el si no lo conocen), sus púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic, pero las de este erizo eran más largas, tenían sus puntas blancas y una de ellas tenia un aro colgado. Este personaje, que se hace llamar Tifón the Hedgehog hacia lo que podía para seguirle el ritmo al biplano azul, el Tornado II.

Sobre el ala superior del Tornado I viajaba un puercoespín de color café claro, sus púas iban desde su cabeza hasta su cola, sus brazos eran robustos, pero nada musculosos, llevaba guantes blancos, tenia unas zapatillas plateadas con dos franjas negras cada una, llevaba una embarrada mascara de hockey entre sus orejas y llevaba una motosierra. El mencionado se llamaba Belphegor the Porcupine, pero todos le decían Belph. Aunque era un hecho más que demostrado que la estupidez y la locura del puercoespín le hacían un serio daño a su memoria, no era nada difícil recordarle cosas, entre ellas su propio nombre.

Belph, como siempre tenía la cabeza en otro lugar, ya que estaba totalmente dormido en el ala del avión, lo cual llamaba bastante la atención de Tifón.

"Viejo, ni yo soy tan flojo como para dormir allí en este momento" dijo el erizo verde con una gotita en la cabeza

"Y eso que aún no lo conoces bien" dijo una voz cercana, cuyo dueño era un erizo semirobotico de color verde oscuro, tenia 3 garras de metal en su mano izquierda y llevaba un guante blanco en esa misma mano, su brazo derecho era un revólver de gran tamaño, tenia puestas unas botas-cohete (las que ahora usa para volar), las púas de su cabeza que están más arriba estaban erizadas hacia el cielo mientras que las demás estaban en posición normal, sus ojos eran de color ámbar.

"Si tu lo dices, Khalei" respondió Tifón con el tono que usa cuando no entiende nada

Khalei solo dejo escapar una ligera risita antes de notar que algo volaba hacia ellos desde abajo "¿Qué es eso?"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Tifón tratando de ver, más no lo logro porque el objeto choco con el avión generando una explosión que lo hizo caer

Y el sonido de la explosión fue sentido en el Tornado II…

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pregunto Knuckles alarmado mientras el y Sonic miraban atónitos lo que paso con el Tornado I

"¡Da la vuelta, Tails!" exclamo Sonic rápidamente "¡hay que ayudarlos!"

"¡Ok!" respondió el zorrito mientras daba vuelta el avión, pero también fue derribado repentinamente por un segundo misil que salió de la nada.

Ambos aviones caían en picada hacia el mismo punto, del cual emergió un enorme submarino que estaba toscamente construido, tenia varios cráneos de adorno y también algunos estandartes que tenían dibujado un engrane sobre dos huesos cruzados.

"Oh, genial" dijo Tifón con sarcasmo al ver uno de los estandartes mientras hacia un aterrizaje forzoso sobre el submarino "la Wildgear Horde otra vez"

"¿Wildgear Horde?" pregunto Khalei aterrizando junto al destrozado avión mientras Tifón bajaba a Belph y el Tornado II hacia otro aterrizaje forzoso sobre el misterioso submarino

"Son un…" empezó a decir Tifón, pero se vio interrumpido cuando la escotilla del submarino se abrió dejando salir a un montón de equidnas furiosos que llevaban armaduras y armas aparentemente hechas de chatarra, además de que los ojos de estos eran negros con la esclerótica* amarilla

Mientras todos ellos salían, el Team Sonic se había reunido con sus tres amigos, y pronto los 6 estaban rodeados por los equidnas.

"¿Quiénes son estos tipos?" pregunto Sonic mientras miraba a todos los que los rodeaban

"Estos equidnas son parte de la Wildgear Horde…" dijo Tifón con un suspiro "… son un montón de equidnas locos que siempre buscan pelear con alguien muy fuerte" nadie se percato de que los ojos de Khalei brillaron cuando escucho la palabra 'pelear'

"Pues si están buscando pelea…" dijo Khalei con un tono emocionado que delataba que no podía contener más sus ansias de pelea ni la adrenalina soltada en su torrente sanguíneo "… ¡acaban de encontrarla!" termino exclamando mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad hacia los equidnas wildgear derribando a uno de una embestida, para luego levantar vuelo y comenzar a disparar con su brazo-revólver a sus nuevos oponentes.

El resto del grupo no tuvo tiempo para mirarlo siquiera, ya que los furiosos equidnas se lanzaron contra ellos a toda velocidad. Sonic, siendo el que estaba más cerca de ellos fue el primero en defenderse usando un Spin Dash, con el que derribo a varios equidnas wildgear antes de frenar rápidamente evitando por poco el golpe del hacha de uno de esos equidnas, salto sobre el filo, y le dio una rápida y fuerte patada en la cara mandándolo a volar.

Knuckles tampoco se quedo atrás, el equidna rojo le dio un fuerte puñetazo a un equidna wildgear que lo ataco de frente, para luego darle un codazo a uno que lo ataco por detrás con una enorme hacha.

Uno de los equidnas wildgear apuntaba a Knuckles con una ametralladora listo para disparar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo fue golpeado en la cabeza por un Homing Attack hecho por Tails, el cual luego aterrizo no muy lejos.

"Ayyy" se quejo el zorrito mientras traba de no perder el equilibrio "no entiendo como es que Sonic puede hacer este ataque sin marearse" de repente escucho claramente el ruido de una motosierra detrás de el "oh, no…" lentamente se volteo para ver al mismo equidna que hace poco había golpeado en la cabeza, el cual estaba a punto de decapitarlo.

Pero un fuerte puñetazo de parte de Tifón mando a esa bestia a volar antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

"Guau" suspiro Tails con una mano en el cuello "te debo una Tifón"

"¡Jeje!" rio Tifón con una sonrisa amistosa "no es nada… ¡cualquier cosa por un amigo!"

De repente, un poderoso rugido proveniente del interior del submarino agito a todos los que estaban peleando sobre este.

"¡Vuelvan aquí malditos cobardes!" gritaron Khalei y Knuckles mientras veían como los equidnas wildgear, a causa del rugido, se tiraban al mar sin siquiera quitarse sus armaduras de chatarra.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Sonic ignorando a los otros dos y a Belph, que aun estaba dormido y no había sido notado por nadie

"Si pudo asustar a estos tipos, debe ser algo muy fuerte" respondió Tifón mientras notaba que por la escotilla del submarino salía un equidna más grande que los otros.

Este equidna tenía casi todo el cuerpo mecanizado, su brazo izquierdo terminaba en una enorme pinza metálica mientras que el derecho terminaba en un lanzallamas, en la espalda tenia un par de enormes propulsores y también algunos en sus piernas mecánicas. La única parte orgánica del equidna era su cabeza que era de color café oscuro y tenía varias cicatrices, sus púas eran bastante largas y sus ojos eran iguales a los de los otros equidnas wildgear: negros con la esclerótica amarilla.

Tifón lo reconoció al instante.

"¡Butcher!" exclamo el erizo verde mientras el mencionado lo miraba fijamente

"Así que monstruo de Forever Island ser quien fue detectado por radares" dijo Butcher con un tono bastante grave, luego miro a los otros "y estar acompañado por sujetos que no ser miembros de los Mad Raiders" gruño molesto

"¿Quiénes son los Mad Raiders?" pregunto Sonic mientras Tifón se paraba junto a el y Khalei aterrizaba detrás de ellos

"¡Luego te digo, ahora hay que acabar con este tipo!" respondió Tifón mientras miraba a Butcher con una sonrisa retadora, irritando más al equidna mecanizado

"¡Ok!" dijo Sonic mirando a Butcher de la misma forma que Tifón, luego miro a Tails, Knuckles, Khalei y Belph "¡hey, chicos, entren al submarino, lo usaremos para seguir el viaje después de acabar con esto!"

Tails y Knuckles asintieron y rápidamente tomaron a Belph y se metieron con el al submarino, pero Khalei, en vez de entrar, camino entre Sonic y Tifón, y miro a Butcher fijamente.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Khalei?" pregunto Sonic con cierta sorpresa ante lo que hizo el erizo semirobotico

"Nada, Sonic…" dijo Khalei tratando de sonar relajado, pero su tono de voz delataba que estaba muy ansioso "… es que ya me canse de que tu y Rayler siempre se queden peleando con los sujetos y monstruos más fuertes…" suspiro "… esta vez quiero que me toque a mi pelear con el 'tipo grande', si me entiendes" termino haciendo efecto de comillas con su única mano

Tanto Sonic como Tifón se miraron entre si, el erizo verde asintió con una relajada sonrisa… y Sonic hizo lo mismo luego de un rato.

"Ok, Khalei" dijo el erizo azul mirando al erizo semirobotico y levanto un pulgar hacia el "ese tal grandote es todo tuyo"

"Mejor ten cuidado, viejo" aconsejo Tifón mientras señalaba a Butcher "a ese monstruo le gusta jugar sucio"

Dicho esto, Sonic y Tifón fueron a la escotilla del submarino y entraron en el.

"Miren QUIEN viene a llamar monstruo al gran Butcher the Echidna" gruño el equidna mecanizado mientras veía Tifón entrando a su submarino, para luego voltear a ver a Khalei "y para colmo, dejarme a este erizo-maquina debilucho como oponente" termino para luego suspirar frustrado

"No me subestimes" le advirtió Khalei "yo no soy nada débil, puedo darle una gran paliza a tipos más grandes que tu"

Butcher solo se rio mientras que los dos aviones destrozados eran metidos dentro el submarino por unas compuertas que se abrieron debajo de estos.

"¡Hablar no prueba nada!" rugió Butcher mientras se ponía en posición de pelea "¡fuerza solo determinarse en batalla!"

Khalei sonrió satisfecho, por fin podría liberar toda la adrenalina en sus venas en una pelea contra alguien poderoso, por lo que no espero nada, levanto vuelo con sus botas-cohete y se lanzo a toda velocidad hacia Butcher dispuesto a darle un fuerte puñetazo.

Pero el equidna mecanizado previo esto, por lo que simplemente atrapo a Khalei con su pinza metálica, lo tiro al suelo y luego lo lanzo lejos de una patada en la cara.

Con la ayuda de sus botas-cohete, Khalei logro detenerse en medio del aire, luego apunto con su brazo revólver a Butcher y disparo tres veces.

Butcher esquivo el primer misil con algo de dificultad, el segundo lo desvió con un golpe de su pinza y el tercero lo bloqueo con esta, pero lo que no noto fue que Khalei había seguido los misiles y por eso el erizo semirobotico aprovecho apuntando otra vez a Butcher, pero desde una distancia muy corta.

"¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!" gritó Khalei disparando el misil de energía hacia Butcher, el cual no pudo hacer nada, siendo golpeado por el ataque generando una gran explosión

Luego de eso, Khalei se alejo unos pasos "¿Tuviste suficiente con eso?"

Butcher se puso de pie lentamente mientras la nube de humo se disipaba, dejando ver que la zona de su cuerpo donde había impactado el ataque de Khalei estaba totalmente destrozada y que no estaba nada contento.

"Yo…" dijo el equidna mecanizado lenta y furiosamente "… voy… ¡a matarte!" termino lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia Khalei, el cual se puso en posición.

* * *

><p>*Buenooooooooooo… apuesto a que se que piensan… y si… ¡volví luego de irme a flojear un tiempecito!<p>

Sonic: *Me mira de reojo* ¿Poco más de un año te parece un tiempecito?

Tifón: Puesss… si

Sonic: *Suspira*

Tifón: Bueno, solo diré que de ahora en adelante empezare a hacer fics otra vez, pero ahora tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos y detallados, así que no actualizare tan rápido como lo hacia antes… y en cuanto a mi fic de Pokémon y Digimon… lo seguiré luego, porque sinceramente no tengo mucha motivación para seguirlo, pero tampoco quiero dejar una historia incompleta…

Sonic: ¡Recuerden dejar sus reviews o criticas si leyeron!, no están obligados a hacerlo, pero sin ellos la motivación de Tifón ira desapareciendo otra vez…

Tifón: Y bueno, eso es todo… ¡Hasta el sgte. cap.!


	2. Llegando a Forever Island

Sonic the Hedgehog

Una aventura bien loca

Cap. 2

Llegando a Forever Island

En un edificio abandonado en alguna parte de Forever Island…

"¿Estas seguro de que dijo que vendría hoy?" pregunto una criatura a otra más pequeña que estaba con el

Esta era un erizo rojo cuyas púas estaban peinadas como las de Sonic, pero algo caidas. Tenía una llave colgando del cuello, usaba unas zapatillas parecidas a las de Sonic pero de color negro y en las correas blancas tenia unos anillos. Usaba guantes blancos, sus ojos eran morados con la esclerótica negra y su rasgo más notorio es que un árbol crecía en su cabeza.

"Si, eso decía el mensaje" dijo la criatura pequeña mientras apretaba las tuercas de una torreta

Este pequeñín era un joven erizo marrón que tenia unos 7 años. Tenia una mordida en la oreja izquierda y en una de sus púas, las cuales estaban peinadas como las de Sonic. También tenia un flequillo, una camisa roja a cuadros con las mangas arrancadas y unas zapatillas iguales a las de Sonic, pero de color púrpura al igual que sus ojos, además cuando hablaba se podía notar fácilmente que le faltaba un diente.

"Yo no muy estoy seguro, Blake" dijo el erizo rojo algo inseguro mientras cruzaba lo brazos "sabes como es Tifón, seguro que se ha perdido… como siempre"

"¡Oye, no es su culpa el no tener la menor idea de cómo leer un mapa!" alego Blake defendiendo a su amigo mientras dejaba de trabajar en la torreta "¡además el mensaje decía que no vendría solo, así que estoy seguro de que llegara a tiempo esta vez, Baruk!"

El erizo rojo solo suspiro.

"Como digas, Blake…" murmuro Baruk con su típico tono melancólico mientras se sentaba en una silla y miraba el cielo a través de un hoyo en el techo "… como tu digas"

El erizito marrón solo se encogió de hombros y se puso a revisar la torreta para ver si ya estaba lista. Un pitido proveniente de esta le indico que si.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Sonic y los otros…<p>

Estaban corriendo por los pasillos del submarino buscando el puente de mando, poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que los rodeaba por si había algún equidna wildgear escondido en algún lado.

Sonic, como era el más rápido se encargaba de ver en los lugares más lejanos, evitando los escombros que caían a causa de los breves pero fuertes temblores causados por la pelea que se libraba arriba.

"Guau…" murmuro el erizo azul mientras esquivaba otro derrumbe causado por la pelea "… Khalei si que esta disfrutando allí arriba"

Los demás se movían con más calma viendo en todas las puertas que se les cruzaban, Tails iba delante de ellos usando un pequeño radar que había decidido traer consigo, mientras que Tifón y Knuckles cargaban a Belph… el cual se empezó a despertar.

"¿Eh?..." gruño el puercoespín mientras Tifón y Knuckles lo soltaban para luego agitar la cabeza y despertarse bien "… ¿qué hora es?"

Una gotita apareció sobre las cabezas de Tails y Knuckles mientras que Tifón ni siquiera le había prestado atención, ya que vio una ametralladora tirada en el suelo, la recogió y la examino, pero luego la dejo donde estaba porque estaba averiada.

"Después de lo que pasamos, ¿solo se te ocurre preguntar la hora?" le pregunto Knuckles a Belph con un tono irritado

"¿Preguntar que cosa?" le pregunto devuelta el puercoespín mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía sobre su cabeza

El equidna suspiro mientras se ponía en marcha junto a Tails y Tifón "da igual, vámonos…" dijo finalmente, mientras que Belph solo los siguió

Caminaron durante un corto rato por el pasillo en el que vieron un par de puertas, pero que no llevaban a donde querían. Hasta que finalmente llegaron a una encrucijada en la que Sonic los estaba esperando.

"¿Tuvieron suerte?" les pregunto el erizo azul con los brazos cruzados, a lo que le negaron con la cabeza

"Encontramos varias puertas, pero todas llevaban a almacenes de armas, cuartos de maquinas o barracas" respondió Tails con un tono frustrado "así que el puente de mando debe estar por alguno de estos dos pasillos"

"Bueno, ¿entonces por donde vamos?" pregunto Sonic rascándose la cabeza, mientras que Tifón, Knuckles y Belph solo miraban

"Mejor veamos ese cartel" dijo el zorrito acercándose a un letrero que estaba cerca "el cartel de la derecha dice: Por aquí se va al almacén de explosivos" el zorrito suspiro y miro el otro cartel "… este dice: Por aquí se va al puente de mando… ¡es por aquí!" afirmo Tails tomando el camino de la izquierda seguido por los demás… aunque Belph se detuvo al ver un pequeño cartel bajo los otros dos, pero no le dio importancia y siguió al grupo.

En ese tercer cartel decía: "El que hizo este letrero no sabe cual es la izquierda y cual es la derecha… hágase el favor de ignorarlo"

* * *

><p>Mientras, con Khalei y Butcher…<p>

La pelea que tenían entre si estaba dejando varios daños sobre el casco del submarino, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba ya que estaban totalmente concentrados en su oponente.

"¡CHAOS REVÓLVER!" gritó Khalei disparando de nuevo el misil de energía hacia Butcher, el cual lo bloqueo con su pinza, aunque la explosión causada por el impacto la destrozo casi por completo

El equidna mecanizado no perdió tiempo, apunto rápidamente a Khalei con su lanzallamas y disparo varias bolas de fuego hacia el erizo semirobotico, el cual las esquivaba sin gran dificultad mientras volaba a toda velocidad hacia Butcher.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Khalei trato de atacarlo con sus garras, pero Butcher fue más rápido golpeándolo en el estomago con lo que quedaba de su pinza, luego le dio otro golpe en la cabeza que lo tiro al suelo y finalmente le disparo a quemarropa con su lanzallamas alejando bastante al erizo semirobotico.

Khalei finalmente se detuvo cuando ya estaba a varios metros de Butcher. Se podía notar que el cuerpo del erizo semirobotico estaba lleno de cortes, golpes, heridas y quemaduras bastante severas, pero aun así seguía de pie solo por el simple motivo de que quería seguir peleando.

Butcher, por su parte tenía gran parte de su cuerpo mecánico hecho pedazos, principalmente su brazo izquierdo y su pecho, pero tenía la suerte de que su brazo derecho no estuviera muy dañado, cosa que ya es más que obvia en este momento. Empezó a correr rápidamente hacia Khalei mientras que este le apunto con su brazo-revólver y disparo varios misiles, pero el equidna mecanizado ya tenia experiencia esquivándolos, y lo demostró esquivando fácilmente el primer misil agachándose, luego de levanto rápidamente y con un golpe de lo que quedaba de su pinza desvió otro misil haciendo que chocara contra uno que venia detrás, causando una fuerte explosión.

"Vaya…" murmuro Khalei al verlo mientras este seguía corriendo hacia el "… este tipo es cosa seria… ¡jeje!"

Ambos estaban tan concentrados en su pelea, que no tenían la más mínima idea de lo que pasaría en el submarino sobre el que estaban.

* * *

><p>Volviendo con Sonic y los demás…<p>

Estaban frente una gran puerta metálica, la cual tenia grabados un engrane sobre unos huesos cruzados y por debajo de este símbolo había una escritura en una lengua extraña.

"¿Qué significara esto?" se pregunto Tails mirando fijamente la escritura

"Da igual, esta puerta lleva al puente de mando… así que supongo que dice eso" dijo Tifón mientras junto a Knuckles tomaba la puerta por abajo y la levantaba lo suficiente para que se pudiera pasar "… ¡esta cosa esta pesada!"

Sonic y Tails pasaron sin problema alguno, pero Belph se detuvo a mitad del camino a mirar una mosca que estaba parada ahí, por lo que Tifón le dio una patada en la retaguardia haciéndolo entrar y finalmente tanto Knuckles como Tifón soltaron la puerta y se metieron rápidamente antes de que esta cayera.

Ahora se encontraban en un cuarto totalmente oscuro, tanto que ni siquiera se podían ver las manos.

"No veo nada..." se quejo Knuckles molesto "… no creo que estemos en el puente de mando"

"A ver, aquí tengo un fósforo…" dijo Tifón encendiéndolo y viendo con la ayuda de la débil luz que estaban en un cuarto lleno de bombas "… creo que no debí encender este fósforo"

Y tenia razón, ya que Tifón estaba parado junto a una gran bomba con una mecha exageradamente corta, y el calor del fósforo la había encendido. La única reacción por parte de todo el grupo fue alejarse de esa bomba lo más posible.

"Esto…" empezó a decir Tifón con tono alarmado

"… nos…" siguió Sonic con el mismo tono

"… va…" continuo Knuckles muy nervioso

"… a doler mucho" termino Tails con miedo al ver como la mecha se acababa y la bomba empezaba a temblar con fuerza

"¿Dolerle que a quien?" pregunto Belph con su tono de estúpido pocos segundos antes de que la bomba explotara

* * *

><p>Mientras, con Khalei y Butcher…<p>

Estaban a punto de reanudar su pelea, pero una repentina y fuerte explosión causada a un extremo del submarino mando a este a volar a toda velocidad. Khalei clavo rápidamente sus garras metálicas al casco del submarino para evitar que la fuerza del viento que iba en contra lo mandara lejos, mientras que Butcher, al no tener nada con que sujetarse salió volando hacia el lado contrario al que iba su destrozado submarino.

"¡RAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" rugió el equidna mecanizado antes de perderse de vista

Khalei no le hizo caso y miro hacia donde volaba el submarino, a lo lejos pudo ver una isla bastante grande a la que se acervan a toda velocidad. Se extraño bastante al ver que en dicha isla había una montaña increíblemente grande que tenia varios cañones de artillería de largo alcance en varios de sus riscos.

"Esa debe ser la isla de la que hablo Tifón…" pensó Khalei mientras trataba de ponerse de pie a pesar de la fuerza del viento "… la misteriosa y caótica Forever Island"

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el submarino empezara a perder velocidad y se estrellara con gran fuerza en la costa de una playa de la isla, Khalei levanto vuelo rápidamente para evitar cualquier daño que hubiera sufrido de no haberlo hecho, luego se dirigió hacia los restos del vehículo que sobrevivieron al choque con la intención de buscar a sus amigos.

"¡Chicos!" gritó Khalei con fuerza mientras quitaba de en medio unos escombros con su brazo-revólver

De pronto, varios escombros salieron volando a causa de dos puñetazos dados al mismo tiempo, revelando a Knuckles y a Tifón, quienes estaban en una posición que delataba que ellos habían dado el doble puñetazo además de que tenían algunas quemaduras, junto a ellos estaban Sonic, Tails y Belph. El erizo y el puercoespín también tenían algunas quemaduras, pero se veían bien mientras que Tails estaba en un estado similar a ellos, pero inconsciente.

"¿Están bien?" les pregunto Khalei mientras se acercaba para ayudarles

"Pues… para haber estado en una explosión nos encontramos de maravilla" bromeo Sonic, causando que Tifón se riera, pero a Knuckles no le causo mucha gracia

"No es momento de bromear, Sonic" gruño el equidna rojo mientras cruzaba los brazos molesto a lo que el erizo azul solo se encogió de hombros

"¿Y que causo esa explosión?" pregunto Khalei

Ante esa pregunta, tanto Sonic como Knuckles miraron de reojo a Tifón, el cual solo sonrió algo nervioso…

"Oigan, yo les dije que soy bastante torpe" les recordó el erizo verde mientras se sacudía el polvo que tenia encima

"Pues si… pero hay que ser un idiota para encender un fósforo en un almacén de bombas" dijo Knuckles con seriedad

"Si, me dicen cosas así a menudo…" le dijo Tifón sin escucharle muy bien, luego miro hacia una dirección en especifico "… que suerte, estamos cerca de mi casa"

"Bueno…" dijo Sonic mientras el y Belph se ponían de pie, y Knuckles cargaba a Tails en su espalda "… vámonos rápido, así más pronto podremos ver el resto de esta isla"

Y dicho esto, se pusieron en marcha

* * *

><p>*Lamento la tardanza (la cual no fue casi nada en comparación con la ultima xD) pero es que he tenido que leer un libro para una prueba y hacer otras cosas del cole, y eso me quito tiempo… pero bueno, también quería aclarar que olvide explicar que es una esclerótica en el cap. anterior…<p>

Tails: La esclerótica es la parte blanca del ojo, para los que no lo sepan…

Tifón: Bueno, paso a dar las gracias a **YamanikEscence**, a** Gamefan553 **y a **Nicolas the Saiyan Hedgehog **por los primeros tres reviews del fanfic…

Shadow: *Aparece de la nada* El cual apesta porque yo no estoy en el

Tifón: Y no aparecerás, porque para ti tengo planeado un fic diferente *me rió de forma siniestra*

Shadow: *Me mira nervioso y se aleja de mi*

Sonic: ¡Recuerden dejar reviews o criticas constructivas si leyeron!, ¡porque es gratis!

Tifón: *Me rió con lo que dijo Sonic*… Bueno, eso es todo… ¡Hasta el sgte. cap.!


	3. Los 7 Mad Raiders

Sonic the Hedgehog

Una aventura bien loca

Cap. 3

Los 7 Mad Raiders

Ni idea de que hora sea, en un oscuro pueblo en Forever Island…

Este pueblo se encontraba bastante desolado, los edificios se encontraban bastante dañados y algunos prácticamente estaban destruidos, además de que, curiosamente, todos los edificios tenían una tonalidad morada en sus colores. En cuanto a sus habitantes, estos caminaban sin rumbo alguno por las calles del pueblo y el aspecto que tenían todos ellos delataba que eran nada más y nada menos que mobians no-muertos.

Pero bueno, por algo ese pueblo se llamaba Undead Village…

Si algo había que ver en ese momento, era que un grupo de no-muertos estaba tratando de entrar a uno de los edificios, ya que dentro de este estaba un equidna vivo al que por obvias razones querían devorar.

Este equidna era de color rojo y llevaba un gorro de color café claro que "le tapaba los ojos" con pequeñas espinas verdes, una cinta verde y que tenia una "cola" que termina en una pequeña calabaza, también llevaba una polera sin mangas de color café oscuro y tenia un candado colgando de su cuello. Tenía unas muñequeras de cuero de color café oscuro y que tenían unas terminaciones peludas de color café claro, llevaba unas zapatillas simples de color celeste y unas pulseras negras con espinas en los tobillos. Llevaba unos guantes blancos que tenían el dedo pulgar y el índice, teniendo pegados los otros tres.

Este sujeto estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de saber que estaba frente a frente con un grupo de zombis hambrientos y que lo único que lo mantenía relativamente a salvo era el seguro de la puerta del lugar, que impedía que esos no-muertos la abrieran y entraran allí.

"Bueno…" dijo tranquilamente el equidna con un tono entre relajado y siniestro "… creo que ya es hora de ver que es mejor… una banda de muertos descerebrados o una de las trampas creadas por mi, Zeint the Echidna"

Después de decir eso, Zeint presiono un interruptor que estaba en la pared, el cual en lugar de encender la luz, hizo que el seguro de la puerta cediera y dejara entrar a los no-muertos, los cuales se empujaban unos a otros mientras corrían tan rápidamente como podían hacia Zeint, y antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo uno de ellos tiro con el pie un sedal de pesca que estaba en el suelo, lo cual hizo que de repente las únicas luces del lugar empezaran a parpadear rápidamente. Esto increíblemente llamo la atención de los no-muertos, haciendo que dejaran de correr hacia Zeint y este ultimo aprovecho la distracción para salir de allí por un pasadizo secreto que estaba en el suelo justo delante de el.

"Zeint uno, no-muertos cero…" murmuro el equidna caminando por el pasadizo mientras que las luces de las habitación en la que estaba hace poco finalmente se rompían y los no-muertos que estaban allí eran despedazados por una lluvia de cuchillos que cayo del techo del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí…<p>

El grupo caminaba tranquilamente a través de un bosque en dirección hacia la casa de Tifón. El mencionado iba adelante, detrás de el iban Sonic y Tails quienes veían atentamente los árboles a su alrededor preguntándose que clase de aves vivían en ellos, Knuckles iba un poco más atrás pensando si la Master Emerald estaba segura, finalmente Khalei y Belph caminaban algo aburridos, el primero porque no había nadie con quien pelear y el segundo porque… bueno, en realidad Belph no tenia idea de porque estaba aburrido.

"¿Falta mucho Tifón?" pregunto Sonic

"No… de hecho ya llegamos" respondió Tifón mientras señalaba hacia una casa que estaba frente a ellos

Todo el grupo miro aquella casa, la cual estaba sobre un árbol de buen tamaño, tenía un aspecto algo destartalado y descuidado, por algunas de sus ventanas se asomaban unas ametralladoras que obviamente debían de servir de defensa contra intrusos, ya que el suelo alrededor de la casa del árbol tenía varios agujeros hechos por balas.

"Tifón, tu casa es un poco… rara" dijo Tails con una gotita en la cabeza

"Tomando en cuenta quien vive en ella… pues no me extraña" agrego Knuckles mientras cruzaba los brazos

Tifón se acerco a la casa del árbol, la miro un par de segundos para luego tomar el tronco con ambas manos y sacudir bruscamente el árbol con mucha fuerza "¡Blake, Baruk, ya llegue!" grito el erizo, y poco después, ambos mencionados cayeron de cara al suelo desde la casa del árbol.

"¡Ayyyyy!" se quejo Baruk mientras se ponía de pie con dificultad debido al árbol en su cabeza "¿por qué siempre que llegas de un largo viaje tienes que hacer eso?"

"Pues porque me divierte" dijo tranquilamente el erizo verde mientras ayudaba a Blake a ponerse de pie mientras que Baruk suspiraba resignado

"Igual de bestia que siempre, Tifón" dijo el erizito marrón luego de ponerse de pie, para luego ver a Sonic y los otros, los cuales los miraban con cara de sorpresa "vaya, así que ellos son los visitantes de los que hablaste"

Y dicho esto los tres se fueron a reunir con los demás, los cuales seguían con caras de sorpresa bastante notorias debido principalmente al árbol en la cabeza de Baruk.

"¿Por qué esas caras chicos?" le pregunto Tifón una vez que el y los otros dos erizos estuvieron lo bastante cerca del grupo, los cuales en respuesta señalaron el árbol de Baruk, a lo que Tifón solo se encogió de hombros "bueno, ya les dije que esta isla esta llena de fenómenos"

"¡Oye!" le reclamo Baruk enojado mientras Blake solo se reía "¡tu también eres un fenómeno Tifón!"

"Si" contesto el erizo verde sin poner mucha atención "pero yo no soy el que tiene un árbol en la cabeza… ¿o si?"

"No, pero yo tampoco soy el genio que destruyo una ciudad solo por haberse perdido en un reactor nuclear" le contesto Baruk con sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos

Antes de que Tifón contestara a eso con alguna frase sin sentido, Sonic se interpuso entre ambos deteniendo la discusión.

"¡Ya paren chicos, que no tenemos todo el día!" les recordó el erizo azul

"¿Y tu quien eres, para empezar?" le pregunto Blake a Sonic mirándolo de cerca "porque ahora que lo pienso, me pareces conocido"

"¿Qué quien soy?" le pregunto Sonic de vuelta a Blake algo confuso, para luego recordar que aún no se habían presentado "¡Ah, cierto… con la mini discusión entre este par se me había olvidado!" se aclaro un poco la garganta para luego señalarse a si mismo "… bueno, yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog"

Tanto Blake como Baruk se sorprendieron notoriamente al escucharlo…

"¿Sonic the Hedgehog?..." pregunto el erizito marrón sin poder creer lo que oía "… ¿el mismo que venció a ese monstruo de agua en Station Square hace tiempo?..."

"Si, el mismo" volvió a responder el erizo azul con un tono egocéntrico, mientras que Tails y Knuckles solo suspiraban

"Guau…" dijo Blake mientras volteaba a ver a Baruk sorprendido "… estamos frente a una celebridad"

"Si…" respondió el erizo rojo quien solo miro al resto del grupo "Y supongo que el zorro con dos colas y el equidna rojo son Tails y Knuckles… ¿verdad?"

"Pues si" dijo el zorrito algo apenado mientras que el equidna solo se cruzo de brazos "parece que somos conocidos en este lugar"

En eso, Khalei y Belph se acercaron a ver…

"Ese árbol en tu cabeza… ¿es real?" pregunto el erizo semirobotico a Baruk, el cual lo miro con una expresión que mostraba que no le gustaba hablar sobre ese tema

"Pues si… solo apareció de repente un día" respondió el erizo rojo "… ¿y tu quien eres?"

"Me llamo Khalei… Khalei the Hedgehog" respondió el aludido, quien luego señalo a Belph "y ese personaje espinoso de allí es Belph"

El puercoespín no saludo ni nada, ya que estaba muy ocupado con una mosca en su nariz… para luego tomarla rápidamente con una mano y comérsela sin asco alguno, el resto solo lo miraron asqueados por ello, pero luego siguieron hablando.

"Ahora que lo pienso…" dijo Sonic de repente mientras se volvía a Tifón "… ese tal Butcher dijo algo sobre unos tales Mad Raiders cuando nos ataco en mar… ¿quiénes son esos?"

Tifón, Blake y Baruk intercambiaron miradas entre si, como si se preguntaran que responder y quien lo haría… hasta que finalmente Tifón empezó a hablar.

"Bueno… para contestar eso primero hay que explicar algo" dijo el erizo verde "… aquí en Forever Island hay tres bandas que destacan sobre cualquier otra organización que allá… la más poderosa son los Eternal Guardians, compuesta por 4 miembros… las otras dos son los Mad Raiders y los Nightmare Lords, ambas con 7 miembros… aunque los algunos de los Nightmare Lords tienen varios sirvientes…"

"¿Y las bandas no se pelean unas contra otras?" pregunto Tails mientras los demás escuchaban atentamente

"Normalmente no, ya que cada banda tiene sus propios asuntos y no les importan lo que los demás hagan…" siguió Tifón "… pero bueno, los Mad Raiders somos una banda de aventureros, pero muchos nos ven como unos bandidos o incluso unos maniacos"

"¿Y por que hablas como si estuvieras en esa banda?" pregunto Knuckles algo confundido

"Pues porque yo soy uno de ellos…" respondió Tifón tranquilamente, sorprendiendo un poco a los allí presentes con excepción de Blake y Baruk, a quienes señalo "… y ellos también lo son"

"¿Y donde están los otros 4 miembros?" pregunto Khalei con interés

Tifón suspiro tranquilamente antes de responder "… ni idea"

"Los Mad Raiders somos la más desorganizada de las tres grandes bandas…" siguió Blake "… no tenemos un líder definido y casi nunca nos reunimos todos los miembros"

"¿Y que hay de las otras dos bandas?" pregunto Sonic mientras los otros intercambiaban miradas "¿también son desorganizadas?"

"Pues…" empezó a decir Baruk "… los Nightmare Lords son lo contrario a nosotros en ese aspecto… ellos tienen un líder y los otros miembros lo aceptan como tal… pero en el caso de los Eternal Guardians no se nada"

"Ya veo…" dijo Sonic con un tono pensativo

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la isla…<p>

Una figura oscura se encontraba en una especie de laboratorio bastante oscuro, en el que había varios planos de armas, vehículos y otras cosas repartidos en algunas mesas junto con varias herramientas de trabajo un tanto curiosas para alguien normal… pero el personaje allí presente no era normal.

El aspecto del sujeto no se podía apreciar con claridad debido a la escasa iluminación del lugar, pero se podía notar que era un erizo y que estaba trabajando en una gran maquina que era sostenida del techo con unas enormes vigas.

"Unos toques más y estará lista" dijo el erizo mientras terminaba de teclear algunos códigos en la computadora "esto causara suficiente caos mientras preparo todo para llevar a cabo mis planes sin que me molesten a largo plazo"

Dicho esto, presiono un botón rojo que estaba junto a el y activo la maquina, la cual al principio no parecía estar haciendo nada, pero luego de unos minutos empezó a hacer que todo el lugar temblara con gran fuerza.

El erizo simplemente se fue de allí, sabiendo que si bien el terremoto generado por su maquina no destruiría nada demasiado importante, si haría que ciertos habitantes de la isla se descontrolaran y empezaran a destruir todo a su alrededor.

* * *

><p>*Bueno, se que me tarde mucho para subir un capitulo de más o menos 2000 palabras… pero es que real y sinceramente no se me ocurría NADA para hacer este capitulo… hasta anoche… cuando lo continúe para luego terminarlo al mediodía después de dormir…<p>

Knuckles: *Me mira de reojo con los brazos cruzados* A mi esa excusa no me convence mucho…

Tifón: Da igual, ahora a dar las gracias a **gamefan533**, a **Mariaelml001**, a **Nicolás the Saiyan Hedgehog**, a **Dark-KannaI** y a **TailsParkourBoy **por sus reviews…

Baruk: Y bueno… ¿ahora que?

Sonic: Pues esta es la parte en que decimos…

Todos: ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
